inazuma_elevenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kartoffelboss
Kleine Bitte :) Hey^^ Erstmal nochmal herzlich Willkommen im Wiki^^ Ich freue mich sehr, dass du so aktiv hier mitarbeitest :) Könnte du mir jedoch einen Gefallen tun? Wir verwenden ja hier die deutschen Namen und das tust du größtenteils auch, allerdings sind die Teammitglieder Listen bei den Teams, die du hinzugefügt hast auf japanisch. Es wäre gut, wenn du vorher die Dubnamen raussuchen könntest. Edgar ist ja auch leider der japanische Name (wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich auch lieber japanische Namen als Dubnamen verwenden würde). Außerdem wäre es auch nett, wenn du das Template für Teams und Charaktere verwenden könntest. Bei Spezialtechniken wäre es außerdem toll, wenn du TP, Element und Art erwähnen könntest. Für Spezialtechniken könnte ich auch noch ein Template machen. Was würdest du davon halten? Ansonsten sind all deine Bearbeitungen wirklich toll und es freut mich sehr, dass du so fleißig Inhalt ergänzt^^ SweetHope (Diskussion) 18:22, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Klar, kann ich dir das mit den Templates erklären^^ Also wenn du auf "Bearbeiten" klickst, dann kommst du ja bekanntlich in dieses Feld, in dem man die Seite bearbeitet. Du solltest nicht auf dem Quelltext Modus arbeiten, sondern auf dem anderen, da der einfacher ist. Nun musst du deinen Cursor ganz am Anfang der Seite haben, da das Charakter und das Team Template ganz oben am Anfang stehen müssen. Nun siehst du rechts neben dem Feld, in dem du schreibst noch verschiedene andere Auswahlmöglichkeiten. Dort findest du auch die Überschrift "Templates" (oder Vorlagen, ich nutze das Wiki auf Englisch, weshalb ich nicht genau weiß, was da steht). Da sind dann 4 Symbole: "Stub", "Wikipediaa", "Quelle Wiki" und "Begrifferklärung". Davon wählst du aber keines aus, sondern klickst auf den Link darunter ("Andere Vorlagen hinzufügen" oder so etwas Ähnliches sollte da stehen). Dann öffnet sich ein neues Fenster. Aus der Liste kannst du nun Infobox Charakter oder Infobox Team auswählen, je nachdem, was du hinzufügen möchtest. Dann öffnet sich ein weiteres Fenster, in dem du links Auswahlfelder siehst und rechts eine Vorschau des Templates mit den Informationen, die du links hinzugefügt hast. Die Vorschau kannst du aktualisieren, indem du auf den "Vorschau" Button in der Mitte klickst. Links sind nun die einzelnen Felder. Erklärung für die Charakter Felder: Zuerst steht dort "Name". Dieses Feld kannst du frei lassen, da dann automatisch der Name der Seite dort eingetragen wird. Da der Name der Seite dem Namen des Charakters entsprechen soll, müsste es eigentlich immer frei bleiben. Als nächstes steht dort "Bild". Hier musst du den Filenamen des Bildes eintragen, das du dort einfügen willst, z.B. Edgar.png. Nur diesen Namen des Bildes und keinen ganzen Link davor. Das Feld "Bildbreite" kannst du auch einfach frei lassen. Bei "Bildunterschrift" sollte die Beschreibung des Charakters aus einem der Inazuma Eleven Spiele stehen. Bei Froste z.B. „Erst auf dem Platz erkennt man sein wahres Temperament“. Danach steht dort "Profil Name". Hier solltest du den Namen ergänzen, der praktisch als Spielername eines Charakters festgelegt ist. Bei Victoria Vanguard steht im Spiel ja beispielsweise "Tori" anstatt Victoria. "Tori" ist dann ihr Spielername und der sollte in dieses Feld geschrieben werden. "Dub Name" ist einfach nochmal der europäische Name, wäre also beispielsweise wieder "Victoria Vanguard". Bei "JaNameK" gehört der japanische Name in Kanji rein, also der japanische Name in japanischen Schriftzeichen. Beispiel: 財前 塔子. "JaNameR" ist dann praktisch für die Umschrift des japanischen Namen, also z.B. Zaizen Touko. ''Das Feld ist zwar unter dem Kanji Namen, steht nachher jedoch neben dem Kanji Namen in der Preview. Bei Geschlecht schreibst du einfach "männlich" oder "weiblich" rein. Das dazu passende Symbol erscheint von alleine und der Charakter wird automatisch der Kategorie "Männlicher Charakter" oder "Weiblicher Charakter" zugeordnet. Als nächstes folgt dann die Position, wo man entweder "Stürmer (ST)", "Verteidiger (VT)", "Mittelfeldspieler (MF)" oder "Torhüter (TH)" reinschreibt. Der Rest müsste eigentlich selbst erklärend sein oder du orientierst dich einfach mal an ein paar Seiten, die das Template schon nutzen. '''Erklärung für die Team Felder:' Name, Bild, Bildbreite und Dub Name funktionieren genauso wie beim Charakter Template. Der japanische Name in Kanji wird nun allerdings nur als "Japanischer Name" bezeichnet und der in Romaji als "Japanischer Name Romaji", diese beiden Felder entsprechen jedoch "JaNameK" und "JaNameR". Beim "Kapitaen" wird der Kapitän eingetragen, am besten mit Verlinkung zu seiner Charakter Seite. Bei "Symbol" musst du den File Namen zu dem Team Symbol des Teams angeben, z.B. Big Waves.png für das Team Big Waves. Die "Symbolbreite" kannst du wie die "Bildbreite" freilassen. Sobald du nun fertig mit dem Template bist, klickst du unten auf "OK" und es erscheint so ein kleines, grünes Puzzleteil, das ganz oben am Anfang der Seite stehen soll. Dann bist du fertig mit dem Template. Falls du noch etwas ändern möchtest, gehst du mit dem Mauszeiger auf das Puzzleteil und wählst "Bearbeiten" aus. Oder du wählst "Löschen" aus, falls du das Template gar nicht mehr haben möchtest. Ich hoffe, die Erklärung hilft dir^^ Sie ist jetzt etwas sehr ausführlich, das liegt aber daran, dass ich daraus jetzt eine Hilfeseite machen möchte, falls einige Leute auch noch Probleme mit den Templates haben :) Im Übrigen: Falls du etwas hinzufügen möchtest, das noch keinen offiziellen Dub Namen hat, dann kannst du erstmal den japanischen verwenden. Beim Hinzufügen von GO Charakteren kann dies nützlich sein. Für Spezialtechniken gibt es bisher kein Template, aber es wäre trotzdem gut, wenn "Typ", "Element" und "TP-Verbrauch" erwähnt würden. Ich könnte allerdings noch ein Template erstellen. Ich habe nun auch noch ein Spezialtechniken Template erstellt. Weitere Hinweise hier in dem Blog :) Ich hoffe, der ganze Text wirkt nicht abschreckend^^" SweetHope (Diskussion) 22:43, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Zusammenarbeit Hi Kartoffel! Ich bin Zekrom19, aber du kannst mich Zecke nennen ;D Ich würde die Spezialtechniken gerne alleine machen und die Teams, aber wenn du die Folgen machst und hinterher noch die Videos machst, oder das du die GO Techniken und Teams machst, sind wir ein echt tolles Team! Das wär auch gut für die Wikia, da wir so eine Menge Artikel erstellen! Also, antworte bitte! Lg, Zekrom19 (Diskussion) --- Hi Kartoffel, hab nen Avi für dich. thumb Hoffe der gefällt dir. Lg Zecke Vorlagen Hey^^ Kommst du mit den Vorlagen zurecht? Ich habe gesehen, dass es bei Geisterschuss und Holzfällerschlag wohl noch nicht ganz so gut geklappt hat? Falls du noch Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden^^ Es ist der deutsche Dub Name gemeint. Der Japanische Name ist dieser: デスソード und Romaji ist die Umschrift, also Death Sword. Art ist "Schuss", "Dribbel", "Torhüter" oder "Abwehr". Typ sind die ab Inazuma Eleven 2 neu eingeführten Typen, als "Weitschuss" oder "Block". Bei Techniken ohne diesen Typen, kannst du einfach "Normal" reinschreiben^^ Ein fertiges Beispiel findest du hier: Kaiserpinguin I Diese Informationen sind aber eigentlich alle im neuen Blog findbar^^ Lg SweetHope (Diskussion) 15:32, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Eine Bitte zu den Bildtiteln Eine weitere kleine Bitte hätte ich noch. Könntest du den Episoden Bildern andere Namen geben? Zum Beispiel: "Episode 001 Screenshot 1" oder so was. Die Zahlenkombinationen sehen ein wenig unschön aus. Ich werde dann die alten Bilder später auch umbenennen^^ Lg SweetHope (Diskussion) 15:16, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Spezialtechniken Vorlage Ich habe nun den TP-Verbrauch in die Spezialtechniken Vorlage geschrieben. (Beispiel: Magische Hand) Bist du dafür, dass wir das so lassen, oder sollen wir bei der alten Variante bleiben? Wir müssten nun wieder für alle Spezialtechniken die Vorlage anpassen. LG SweetHope (Diskussion) 17:44, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Titel Änderung Hey, ich habe den Titel geändert^^ Eigentlich müsstest du aber auch Seiten umbenennen können, indem du auf den kleinen Pfeil neben bearbeiten klickst. Da müsste ein Unterpunkt namens "Umbenennen" sein. Bei Bildern geht das zwar nicht, aber Seiten schon xD Frag mich nicht, warum das Wiki das so eingerichtet hat... Lg SweetHope (Diskussion) 22:11, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Weitere Bitte Hey^^ Ich hoffe, du hast gemerkt, dass du jetzt neuerdings Adminrechte hast. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Wenn dein Englisch gut ist, könntest du dann die Admins der anderssprachigen Wikis fragen, ob sie das deutsche hinzufügen wollen, wenn sie es noch nicht getan haben? Es reicht, wenn du einen aktiven Admin dort fragst. Wäre echt nett, wenn du mir den Gefallen tun könntest^^ An ein paar kann ich mich auch noch wenden. LG SweetHope (Diskussion) 18:05, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Infobox Charakter User Hi Katoffelboss. Vor wenigen Stunden hat mir SweetHope geraten eine Infobox Charakter User zu benutzen. Und ich muss sagen das sie sehr gut geklappt hat. Außerdem wirst du dann nicht bei Männlicher Charakter angezeigt was normalerweise so ist. Ich würde dir empfehlen die zu benutzen. Hier Infobox Charakter User. Enfach alles kopieren. Viel Spaß noch. Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 13:42, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey Kartoffelboss. Ich hab da mal ne Frage. Wie wird man Admin? Kann ich überhaupt Admin werden? Und was muss man dafür tun? Wer schön wenn du mir die Frage beantwortest. Viel Spaß noch. Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 16:33, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Uhm, Hi. Ich komme mit der ganzen Sache hier nicht wirklich klar, wie bekomme ich auf die Artikle so eine Komische Tabelle hin, hab's mal versucht und es ist gescheitert. -LG AtsuishiShigeto AtsushiShigeto (Diskussion) 15:18, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Re: Frage zu Charakter Infobox Eigentlich ist "Stürmer (ST)" richtig. Das habe ich auch in meinen Begrifflichkeiten Blog geschrieben und da habe ich mich am englischen Wiki orientiert. Andererseits ist das "(ST)" eigentlich unwichtig. Also mir ist es egal, aber wir müssen uns einigen^^ SweetHope (Diskussion) 19:21, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ok^^ SweetHope (Diskussion) 19:48, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Re:Empfehlenswerte Spieler? In Ordnung. Die Seite + Kategorie sind noch Überbleibsel von der Gründung des Wikis. Die Kategorie hatte ich vor einiger Zeit gelöscht, also geht das schon in Ordnung :) Lg SweetHope (Diskussion) 19:21, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Partnerschaft Hey Karoffelboss. Wollte dich fragen ob man irgendwie eine Partnerschaft anbieten kann. Wäre echt toll. PS: Antworte erst einmal auf meine frage, dann schick ich details. Ganz liebe Grüße Dust Cimmerian (Diskussion) 17:27, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ein Wikia-Nutzer hat mir gesagt es ist möglich anderen Wikis partnerschaften anzubieten. Mit nem Fanfiction wiki zu Inazuma Eleven. Dust Cimmerian (Diskussion) 17:35, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Re:Trikots Schwierige Frage. Aus Sicht von jemandem, der das Spiel spielt und wissen möchte, welche Trikots es alles gibt schon. Dann wäre es allerdings besser, wenn da auch stünde, wo man diese Trikots bekommt. Wir können es ja einfach mal als "Spielemente" kategorisieren? Wenn du aber anderer Meinung bist, kannst du das gerne sagen. Allerdings schadet eine Seite mehr ja eigentlich nicht? ;) LG SweetHope (Diskussion) 22:59, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Hi ich möchte eine Partnerschaft beantragen für mein InazumaFanon Wiki Blade Flash (Diskussion) 09:22, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bitte die Seiten Powersurfer und Fangzahn-Fänger löschen oder überarbeiten. So was ist Murks. Dust Cimmerian (Diskussion) 11:06, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Re:Spezialtaktiken/Jung und Erwachsen Hey^^ Ich hatte die Änderungen bereits gesehen, aber nicht kommentiert weil ich eigentlich Chrono Stone spielen will~ Hast du das englische Wiki gefragt, ob du deren Templates nehmen darfst? Ansonsten sind beide Änderungen gut. Das Spezialtaktiken Template muss allerdings an unsere Templates angepasst werden, damit es einheitlicher aussieht oder wir passen die anderen Templates an dieses an. Und an dem Jung und Erwachsen müssen wir auch was ändern, weil da Fehler erscheinen. P.S. Du darfst so etwas ruhig auch alleine entscheiden :) Wenn mir etwas nicht passt, sag ich dir schon bescheid~ Ich bin öfter hier als ich antworte ;) SweetHope (Diskussion) 22:26, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Könntest du mir sagen, wen genau du gefragt hast? Also war es auch ein Admin? Ganz ehrlich, wir brauchen deren Spezialtaktiken Template nicht. Wenn ich es nun nach Form und Farbe anpasse, dann würde ich unseren vorhandenen Code kopieren und anpassen. Soll ich den Hinweis dann wegmachen? Du hättest mir einfach bescheid sagen können, dass du gerne eins hättest :) Ja, der Fehler ist schon etwas gravierender. Da konnte ich mich auf die schnelle nicht einlesen. Potassium19 müsste da aber eigentlich weiterhelfen können, da er das Problem im englischen Wiki gelöst hat. EDIT: Wenn ich das richtig sehe, hast du Potassium19 auch wegen den Templates gefragt? Dann kennst du ihn ja schon :) EDIT2: Habe nun unseren Template Code verwendet und somit auch die Notiz rausgestrichen. SweetHope (Diskussion) 23:04, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich brauche Hilfe ! ich habe jetzt zwei Acounde ,kannst du bitte meinen löschen . Ich wäre dir dankbar wen du das machst . Gazelle12 (Diskussion) 08.12, 20 Dezember 2012 Hintergrund Hey, kannst du bitte den selben Hintergrund nur in grün und mit Charaktersprites(wie dieses) hier machen? LG Ryuga and Co. (Diskussion) 13:17, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven 3 Hi und fröhliche Weihnachten, Kartoffelboss! Ich wollte gerade einen Artikel für Inazuma Eleven 3 erstellen, war mir aber nicht ganz sicher, ob ihr hier überhaupt Seiten für Spiele, die noch nicht in Deutschland erschienen sind. Den Entwurf hatte ich deshalb solange auf meiner Benutzerseite gespeichert und wollte dich gerade fragen, aber du warst anscheinend schneller. Dunkles Magiermädchen (Diskussion) 16:46, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Wenn es in Ordnung ist, würde ich liebend gern ein Template erstellen. ^_^ Wäre es denn ungefähr so wie auf meiner Benutzerseite okay oder stimmen Farbe, Größe, Format etc. nicht? Dunkles Magiermädchen (Diskussion) 18:56, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Partnerschaft Okay, was muss ich denn machen? Einen Banner auf der Hauptseite vom Layton-Wiki, welches auf dieses Wiki verlinkt? Oder was anderes? -[[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 23:00, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Re: Willkommen? Danke für die Nachricht. Ich bin nur froh, dass das Inazuma-Wiki so viele fähige User wie dich und die anderen gefunden hat. Das sah vor kurzem noch ganz anders aus. Deshalb hatte ich mich engagiert. Da ich aber gerade auf vielen Hochzeiten gleichzeitig rumtanze, wird es (leider) vorerst nur zu vereinzelten Bearbeitungen kommen. Das Wiki hat sich so gut entwickelt, toll! Jetzt mache mir keine großen Sorgen mehr. :-) Mach auf jeden Fall so, ich schau ab und zu mal vorbei. Stefan86 (Diskussion) 15:14, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hi Kartoffelboss, Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es in letzter Zeit etwas schwiegrig für mich wird auf der Seite vieles zu bearbeiten. Also bitte wunder dich dann nicht, wenn ich fürs erste nicht so viel bearbeiten kann. Ich hoffe du kanst das verstehen. Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 13:33, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Partnerschaft mit der Captain Tsubasa Wiki Hallo Kartoffelboss, ich bin Aki-chan86 und Admin vom Captain Tsubasa Wiki. Ich weiß, ich bin in diesem Wiki nicht sehr aktiv bzw. kann hier auch nicht so viel beitragen das überlasse ich lieber euch Experten. Außerdem hab ich auch einige andere Wikis in denen ich mich noch tummele. Inazuma Eleven habe ich allerdings auch verfolgt zumindest Staffel 1 und finde es ziemlich gut. Daher wollte ich vorschlagen, ob ihr Interesse an einer Partnerschaft mit unserem Wiki habt, da beide Serien das Grundthema verbindet. Man sollte ja vielleicht zusammen halten und gezwungen im jeweils anderen Wiki was zu machen ist auch keiner. Beste Grüße Aki-chan86 23:40, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Partnerschaft mit der Area no Kishi Wiki Hi Kartoffelboss, Hier ist Endou Kenner. Ich wollte dich nur fragen was du davon hälst, wenn das Inazuma Eleven Wiki und das Area no Kishi Wiki ein Partnerschaft beginnen. Es geht ja (theoretisch) fast um die selbe Story(Beide sind Fußballserien). Und die Admins der Wikis kennen sich ja auch sehr gut.(Du, Sweethope und ich) Darum bitte ich dich dieses Angeot anzunehmen. PS:Das hier ist das Wiki Area no Kishi Wiki Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 15:05, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Charaktere Entschuldigung, aber ich gebe die Spieler ein, die bei mir spielen oder gepielt haben. Diese sind allerdings in der Reihenfolge, wie sie mein Gerät anzeigt. Sie sind fast alle angeworben, nachdem ich sie auf der Spielerliste gesehen habe und oft nicht von Bekannten! Gruß Tim2505 Re: Positionen Das habe ich nur gemacht, da Max bei Dark Empereors im Mittelfeld spielt! Gruß Tim2505 Spezialtechniken mit Level Hi, warum hast du denn die Liste mit den Spezialtechniken gelöscht, die im Spiel mit "Lv." ausgewiesen sind? Das gehört doch eigentlich mit unter diese Überschrift. Stefan86 (Diskussion) 21:42, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hm, auf der Seite Spezialtechnik war unter der Überschrift Weiterentwicklung eine Mini-Liste mit Beispielen für Spezialtechniken, die im Spiel den Zusatz Lv. im Namen tragen. Die wurde laut Protokoll von dir gelöscht, obwohl sie meiner Meinung nach dazugehört... Stefan86 (Diskussion) 22:31, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Danke. :) Man sollte sie zumindest erwähnen, finde ich jedenfalls. Klar, dass das für Nicht-Spieler eher uninteressant ist. Man könnte auch eine Extra-Seite erstellen. Außerdem gibt es ja noch Block- und Weitschüsse, die im Spiel mit "B" bzw. "L" markiert sind. Was hältst du davon, diese Infos ebenfalls in irgendeiner Form aufzunehmen, z. B. auf der Spezialtechnik-Seite sowie als Kategorie? Stefan86 (Diskussion) 20:28, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Warum hast du die Infos zu Pink und Green sowie die Aussprache des japanischen Namens von Bartle gelöscht? Alles Aussagen zu Pink und Green waren richtig. Und zu Bartle: Kein normaler Mensch kann diese japanischen Zeichen lesen. Es ist in jedem Lexikon, auch in Wikipedia üblich, die lateinischen Buchstaben mit dazuschreiben. Im engl. Wikia ist es anders, da der Artikel selbst bereits so heißt. Bitte nicht ändern, ich schreibe keinen Blödsinn. Es frustriert und demotiviert mich, wenn du meine Infos löschst, ohne mit mir zu reden. Stefan86 (Diskussion) 20:20, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich hoffe, meine Wortwahl war okay. Es sieht nicht sicher schön aus, man kann die Infos ja unter einer seperaten Überschrift schreiben. Nicht falsch verstehen: Immerhin sorgst du hier für Ordnung. :) Zu dem Japanisch: Man kann die Aussprache auch googeln, aber nicht jeder Name ist so einfach geschrieben. Die Japaner können erst nach dem Abi richtig lesen, weil es so viele Zeichen gibt! Da ist es für uns Otto-Normal-Europäer doch einfacher, die Namen in Buchstaben zu schreiben. Und Unwissende wie ich lernen vielleicht noch etwas dazu... Stefan86 (Diskussion) 20:34, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Entschuldige Kartoffelboss Ich komme die nächste nicht mehr , aber ich komme irgend wann wieder .Bitte sage Mark bescheit , dass ich einige Zeit lang nicht mehr in den Chat komme.Ich muss über etwas nachdenken . Entschuldigung . :-( sorry . Gazelle120 ( 01.02.2013 , 16.40 Uhr ) Hey K-Boss bitte diesen Nutzer sperren, der verunstaltet Seiten. http://de.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Beitr%C3%A4ge/217.224.155.209 Datei:GazelleIcon.png[[User:Dust Cimmerian|'Dust']][[User talk:Dust Cimmerian|''' Cimmerian']]Datei:ShadowIcon.png 17:49, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hey K-Boss wir haben schon wieder Vandalen -.- Siehe hier. LG Datei:GazelleIcon.png[[User:Dust Cimmerian|'Dust']][[User talk:Dust Cimmerian|' Cimmerian']]Datei:ShadowIcon.png 09:36, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Galerien Hallo Kartoffelboss, da ich einigen Riesengalerien (u.a Canon Evans, Darren LaChance) angelegt habe, wollte ich fragen ob es nicht sinnvoller wäre, statt einer Riesengalerie, die die Seiten unübersichtlich macht eine Diashow zu verwenden. Sag mir mal was du davon hälst^^ Viele Grüße zu nachtschlafender Zeit :D Kentasan (Diskussion) 00:28, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Vandalismus(*Seufz schon wieder) Hallo K-Boss, sperr mal den Nutzer, er hat Vandaliert. http://de.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Beiträge/217.251.105.182 Datei:I11 Hiroto3.png[[User:Ryouma Blaze|'Ryouma']][[User talk:Ryouma Blaze|' Blaze']]Datei:Hiroto Sprite.png 09:55, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Mark Kruger Hey K-boss, Könntest du bitte die seite Mark Kruger löschen? Ich habe da was missverstanden und jetzt haben wir zwei seiten (Mark Kruger und Mark Krueger) LG MarkEvans01 (Diskussion) 10:49, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Spielexklusive Teams Schade, dass du diese Kategorie gelöscht hast. Warum? Ein "wir wollen das nicht" ist für mich keine Begründung. Die Kategorie wäre sinnvoll, um eben nicht-anime-relevante Teams schneller zu finden. Ihr habt doch auch eine Kategorie "Fahrzeuge", obwohl dort mit Sicherheit nicht viel dazugehört außer dem Inazuma-Bus. Sorry, ich versteh das nicht. Stefan86 (Diskussion) 17:19, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) 4-5 Fahrzeuge sind aber trotzdem nicht sehr viele. Darauf wollte ich jedoch nicht herumreiten. Das mit den genug Kategorien trift nur auf den Anime zu, wenn diese an einem Turnier teilnehmen, also "Football Frontier" oder Alius usw. Nimm jetzt z. B. die Game-Mannschaft Team Syon. (Das übrigens unter falschem Namen steht, im Spiel heißt es klar '''Team SYON', wie ich es auch ursprünglich geschrieben habe.) Dort steht nur als Kategorie "Team" und "Team Syon". Bei minimal 2 Kategorien kann ich persönlich nicht von genug sprechen. Das reicht bei weitem nicht aus, um die Fülle, an spielexklusiven Mannschaften abzudecken, die es inzwischen gibt. Ich kenne die bisherigen Spiele und es kommen noch VIELE Inazuma-Teile. Spätestens mit GO würde diese Kategorie eh kommen, weil keiner mehr bei den vielen Teams durchsieht. Stefan86 (Diskussion) 17:46, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ja, das tut mir leid. (Leider) stimmt Team Blaze, ich habe gerade nachgesehen. :) Bin automatisch davon ausgegangen, dass es Team Syon heißen muss, weil Team Canon ja auch mit den Vornamen des Kapitäns trägt. Gut, ich werde den Artikel entsrechend ändern. Stefan86 (Diskussion) 18:29, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Fragen Hi, ich hätte noch zwei Fragen: #Muss als Titelbild einer Mannschaft unbedingt die Aufstellung aus den Spielen verwendet werden oder können wir, wenn vorhanden, auch gute Anime-Bilder verwenden? #Ist ein Artikel über den Alius-Stein (Alius-Metorit) gewünscht? Stefan86 (Diskussion) 19:47, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Meine Meinung dazu sieht so aus: #Die Aufstellung passt perfekt rechts neben die Spielerliste, da so Name und Bild jedes Spielers auf einem Blick verglichen werden können, auch von unbekannten Spielern. Es ist genügend Platz. Ein gutes Anime-Bild dient als Blickfang im Suchlauf und sieht besser aus, wenn die Seite aufgerufen wird. #Da gibt es schon einiges zu erzählen. Welche Fähigkeiten hat er, wer hat sie benutzt, woher kam er, wieso wusste nur Schiller von ihm usw. Außerdem hat er eine, wenn nicht die entscheidende Rolle in Staffel 2 gespielt, da ohne ihn die ganze Story nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Er ist also auf jeden Fall sehr wichtig. Stefan86 (Diskussion) 20:07, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Gegenstand. Unter diesem könnte man auch bequem die Trikots oder die Fahrzeuge unterbringen. Stefan86 (Diskussion) 20:12, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Es ist als Admin sicher schwierig, alle Vorschläge unter einen Hut zu bringen. Die Fahrzeug-Kategorie bleibt doch, sie wäre nur eine Unterkategorie. Alternativ ist der Alius-Stein aber auch einfach ein Spielelement, schließlich ist man im Spiel sogar kurzzeitig im Besitz von einem. In anderen Wikis gibt es für so was die Kategorien Gegenstände, Spielelemente, Begriffserklärungen usw. Aber dann wird es schwieriger sie sauber zu trennen. Wenn, dann sollten wir nicht zu viele solche Sonderkategorien machen. Gegenstand klingt vielleicht nicht schön, würde aber sehr viel abdecken, was auch später noch kommen könnte. Der Alius-Stein bleibt ja sicher nicht der einzige wichtige Gegenstand... Auch das "Wasser der Götter" von Zeus passt hier rein. Stefan86 (Diskussion) 20:32, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Gut, ich überlege mir was. ;) Wenn wir dabei sind - Was hältst du denn nun von dem Vorschlag, die Aufstellung neben die Spielerliste zu setzen, wenn es ein schönes Anime-Bild zum Artikel gibt? (siehe Punkt 1) Stefan86 (Diskussion) 21:15, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich persönlich finde, ein Artikel wird mit Bildern viel anschaulicher. Deshalb habe ich eine Menge in der Hinterhand. Die Aufstellung ist im Hochformat und würde daher sehr gut in diese Ecke passen. Es lässt sich ja auch gar nicht jeder Artikel umändern, da es z. B. für die spielexklusiven Teams nur Aufstellungen gibt. Noch eine Möglichkeit, leicht die exklusiven Teams zu erkennen. Niemand verlangt, dass wir jetzt plötzlich alle Artikel ändern. Das machen wir ganz in Ruhe, wenn wir gute Bilder gefunden haben. Stefan86 (Diskussion) 21:32, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Das sieht jeder anders. So sieht's zwar einheitlich aus, aber ich finde es nicht gerade lebendig. Wenn ich bei den Vorschlägen der Teams nur Aufstellungen sehe, ist das für mich langweilig. Anime-Bilder wecken sofort Erinnerungen und machen neugierig auf den Artikel. Durch das Logo und die gleichen Kurz-Daten dazu ist doch trotzdem ein einheitliches Bild gegeben. Stefan86 (Diskussion) 21:44, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Re:Tipps Danke für den Hinweis. Ich kenne die Serientitel aber nicht. Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn man z. B. unter "Folge 14" auf den Titel verweist, den du genannt hast. Unter Verschieben müsste das leicht gehen. Dann kann man sich Schreibarbeit und Zeit sparen. Und man verschreibt sich nicht. ;) Nebenbei: Warum besteht ihr bei den Profilen auf das Aufzählungszeichen zu Beginn, wenn gar keine Aufzählung erfokgt, sondern nur ein einzelnes Zitat aus dem Spiel? Stefan86 (Diskussion) 18:41, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ah ja! :) Ich fands nur unlogisch, aber gut. Willst du zu den jungen Inazuma Eleven, der Inazuma-Jugend aus dem Spiel, einen eigenen Artikel, obwohl es die gleiche Mannschaft mit der gleichen Aufstellung ist? Stefan86 (Diskussion) 18:52, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) RE: Kleine Frage (Profil) Ich habe gerade noch einmal nachgesehen, was meine Annahme bestätigt hat. Wenn es keine tiefgreifenden Veränderungen bei den Charakteren gibt, bleibt das Profil exakt gleich. Davon bin ich einfach ausgegangen. In der Regel kann man es so zusammenfassen und wenn man unsicher ist, schaut man eben nach. Aber das kann man bei den meisten Nebencharakteren vergessen. ;) Bisher sind mir nur Axel und Erik aufgefallen. Und das hat Gründe: Ereik galt in Teil 1 noch zeitweise als tot, Axel war dort noch ein neuer Stürmer, aber in IE2 ein alter Hase! Stefan86 (Diskussion) 23:28, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Der Gefallen Das mit der Roboterwache habe ich erledigt. Bitte komm in den Chat, damit ich dir die Resultate sagen kann. Danke [[User:Shawn Froste1|'Shawn Froste1']][[User talk:Shawn Froste1|(dissi)]] 17:25, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) schon wieder vandalismus. hier LG Datei:GazelleIcon.png[[User:Dust Cimmerian|'Dust']][[User talk:Dust Cimmerian|''' Cimmerian']]Datei:ShadowIcon.png 16:35, 25. Feb. 2013 (UTC) sorry es kamm so automatisch ich wollte es weg nehmen ab hab es nicht geschaft 1000 entschuldigung ^^ Calebstonewall99 (Diskussion) 20:00, 1. Mär. 2013 (UTC)CalebstonewallCalebstonewall99 (Diskussion) 20:00, 1. Mär. 2013 (UTC) tagchen K-boss ^^ Ich Bin Lily,Ich durfte mich hir anmelden weil meine mama sagte:,,du spielst zu viel fußball mach doch mal was anderes. Daruf kam ich auf die Idea mich hir anzumelden. Ich Versuche eine topp Mitarbeiterin zu sein. Liebe Grüße Lily Voll das random Problem?! Hey~ Ich weiß nicht, an wen von euch ich mich da besser wende, also spamme ich euch mal beide an~ Also, irgendwie behauptet das Wiki bei mir "Das Hochladen von Dateien wurde für dieses Wiki abgeschaltet." und uh... ja. Zehn Minuten oder so vorher hab ich noch was hochgeladen. Deshalb hat Ned Yousef jetzt auch noch kein Bild... @A@ EDIT: Paar Stunden später und es geht wieder, aber wisst ihr trotzdem, woran's gelegen hat/haben könnte? Atsuya-kun (Diskussion) 05:46, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bossiii (Seufz) Schon wieder Vandalen hier.DIESEN HOBBYLOSEN VANDALEN bitte sperren. LG Datei:GazelleIcon.png[[User:Dust Cimmerian|'Dust']][[User talk:Dust Cimmerian|' Cimmerian']]Datei:ShadowIcon.png 07:34, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Bossy, ich hab schon wieder einen Vandalen zu melden. HIER DER LINK. Hoffe er wird gesperrt . Gretz: Datei:GazelleIcon.png[[User:Dust Cimmerian|'Dust']][[User talk:Dust Cimmerian|' Cimmerian']]Datei:ShadowIcon.png 08:25, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Hallo K-Boss, ja ich hab im Moment privat viel um die Ohren, dazu kam ein Schreiben von der Telekom, daß ich auf einem Rechner einen ziemlich üblen Trojaner hätte. Die Reinigung meiner PCs hat mich 2 Tage in Anspruch genommen. Aber keine Sorge ich bleibe euch treu^^ Viele liebe Grüße, Kentasan (Diskussion) 22:31, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Vandalismus (wie immer :/) Schon wieder Vandalismus :/: http://de.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Beitr%C3%A4ge/87.188.94.197 Datei:Fubuki_als_Figur.pngShawn Froste1 (Diskussionseite)Datei:Fubuki_als_Figur.png 16:59, 12. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Team Name Hi! Ich habe mal eine Frage: Heißt das Team Little Gigant sowie wie es jetzt ist oder Little Gigantes? Im Dub-Namen steht Little Gigantes, die Seite selbst heißt aber Little Gigant. Wär nett, wenn du mich aufklären könntest. ^_^ Gruß, 20:09, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ähm, wäre es dann nicht besser das "Inoffizieller Name"-Template hinzuzufügen? Gruß, 11:56, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich führe die Teamnamen Diskussion mal bei dir weiter und nicht auf Leos Talk page~ Es kann natürlich sein, dass die "Little Gigantes" Trikot sagen wollten, aber bei den anderen Trikots ist auch nirgendwo ein s dran, weshalb es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist. Es ist z.B. das "Weltauswahl"-Trikot und das "Neo Inazuma Japan"-Trikot. Bei den anderen Teams steht übrigens: *Queen's Knights - Trikot *Empire - Trikot *Kingdom - Trikot Unicorn und Orpheus bleiben gleich. Und Empire und Kingdom sind auch keine Abkürzungen, denn dort steht explizit bei Kingdom in der Beschreibung: "''Das Trikot der heißblütigen Spieler von Kingdom.". Somit wäre ich wirklich dafür, die Teams umzubenennen. SweetHope (Diskussion) 18:36, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) In Ordnung :) Dann sollten wir jetzt aber überall "Inoffizieller Name" einfügen. SweetHope (Diskussion) 12:04, 25. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Wie ich sehe hat sich das geklärt. Inazuma Japan, Unicorn und Orpheus sind dann davon nicht betroffen? Gruß, 08:44, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Noch einer... -_- Hey K-Boss wir haben hier einen neuen Axel. (Der da Benutzer Diskussion:Loloxilol – Inazuma Eleven Wiki ). Und ich habe Beweise: Imageshack - nocheiner.png Bann ihn er hat's sich verdient... Hey K-Boss hat sich erledigt Dust hat ihn lebenslänglich vom chat gebannt... LG 25px[[Benutzer:MarkEvans01|'MarkEvans01']]30px 25px 25px Re: Bearbeitungen Ok mach ich, K-Boss. LG 25px[[Benutzer:MarkEvans01|'MarkEvans01']]30px 25px 25px 12:12, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chatproblem Da ist irgendsoeine namenlose Katze im Chat. Kannst du mal gucken ob alles in Ordnung ist? Jordan meint es könnte irgendwas gefährliches für die Daten sein. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 11:34, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) RE: Bilder Also wegen Bilder in Texten: Dass die in kurzen Texten doof aussehen, so schlau bin ich gerade noch selber. Eben deswegen gibt es ja die Galerie, so habe ich das zumindest verstanden. Und wenn du keine Galerien unten auf der Seite magst, dann tu sie woanders hin. Als Admin solltest du das eigentlich können. (Tut mir leid wenn das aggressiv rüberkommt, aber ich habe gerade schlechte Laune.) Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 12:48, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC)